


Sparring Practice

by Pupmon1



Series: Pallura Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fight Scene, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Allura challenges Pidge to a spar





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Pallura Week

“Oh, that’s what I’ve done wrong,” Pidge mused as she examined the capacitor of the cloaking device in the training room. She lightly pushed the crystal back into place, then shimmied out of the crawl space.

“Hello Pidge,” a voice suddenly spoke. Pidge yelped and banged her head against the paneling. She groaned and continued her shimmy backward, to find Allura looking down at her. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you.”  
Pidge chuckled and waved it off. “It’s fine it’s fine,” she said with a smile as she sat up. She rubbed her head. She noticed Allura was in her training gear, an Altean dagger in her hand. “Here for training? I’ll just get out of your way…”

“Wait.” Allura reached out and touched Pidge’s shoulder. “Spar with me?”

Pidge hesitated. Allura was so strong, but she was also one of the few she could spar with easily, her Bayard having a similar range to her dagger. Pidge sighed and nodded. “Yeah okay...let me go get my armor.”

Pidge dashed out of the training room, coming back suited up with Bayard in hand. She took a moment to lower the charge of her Bayard, then she nodded. Allura smiled and stood with her hands behind her back. Pidge dropped her stance, ready to counter. Allura grinned and moved forward, slashing at the small Paladin. Pidge ducked to one side and swung her arm to strike at Allura’s side. Allura dropped her arm and blocked the attack with her arm. She flinched as an electric charge surged up her arm and Pidge backed away.

“S-sorry,” she said quickly.

Allura brushed off the feeling and charged forward, catching the young Paladin off guard and bowling her over. The larger woman pinned her to the ground and smiled, her dagger lightly pressed against Pidge’s arm, keeping her from raising her Bayard.

“In a fight, you wouldn’t have time to be sorry,” Allura scolded.

Pidge sighed and shrugged. “Yeah...you’re probably right. But you also wouldn’t have a chance to chat.” With a press of a button, her Bayard launched off, embedding itself into the wall and pulled her out from under the princess. She came to a stop a few feet away, yanking her arm to pull the blade from the wall.

But she didn’t calculate the angle right, and she yelped as her blade smacked into her face. Half her face felt numb, but she still got up, ready for another round. But Allura was staring at Pidge. “Pidge…”

Pidge stood and relaxed. “What’s wrong?” she asked, noting the worried expression on Allura’s face.

“You’re bleeding.” Allura walked towards the smallest paladin and put a hand on her cheek. Pidge flinched as the touch sent pinpricks over her face. Allura pulled away and sighed. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” she said gently, yet firmly.Pidge nodded, putting her hand on her cheek, feeling a fluid spread over her fingers. She sighed and allowed Allura to drag her off to the medical bay.

Pidge nodded, putting her hand on her cheek, feeling a fluid spread over her fingers. She sighed and allowed Allura to drag her off to the medical bay.


End file.
